Ironic Right?
by xX0sara0Xx
Summary: Here let me tell you one of the most famous quotes I've heard amd its dont judge a book by its cover. Hah but heres the thing, people say that and they still judge you! Ironic right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is my first story im not sure if its good or not, so I need you to give me advise :) give me lots and lots of reviews?**

**Note: story has ****_coarse_**** language**

Chapter 1: being accepted

Junior high is the definition of hell, or at least I think so. I guess it was extra rough on me I was not really the " outgoing type" I wAs more socially awkward. Anyways first week of junior high was the worst just horrible, with all the pick a locker pick a spot , organize your binders get everything for every subject. It was... Horrible.

My mom used to say that it was hard because I was trying to " fit in" but really people wouldn't need to " fit in" if they actually didn't Judge. Here let me tell you one of the most Famous "quotes" I've heard and its don't judge a book by its cover. Hah but here's the thing, people say that and they still judge you! Ironic right?

I sat alone at lunch. Didn't really matter I was happy I guess I could say, I wAs enjoying my time alone my grades where high so I was pretty satisfied even though i was dyslexic and had ADHD. I guess everything changed when a teacher told my home room to include me in and that's where everything changed. People started walking up to me and asking me if I wanted to sit with them, but honestly I didn't I was okay. I told them that I was fine and that I could eat alone, they would just stare at me like I was some strange monster. Anyways it was fine until some guy named Alex came up and sat beside me.

I was really uncomfortable because he was one of the people you may call "popular." One wrong move and my junior high life becomes a living hell. "Hi" he said looking straight at me, he waited for an answer but all I could do was stare right at his static blue eyes.

"Hi" I manage to say. He smiles a bit and squirms over next to me. He sees I'm uncomfortable so he squirms back a bit. I pick up my sandwich and nibble on it, i wasn't really hungry.

"What type sandwich is it?" He says trying to start a conversation.

"baloney" I say looking down at it. He notices i have a ring and a bracelet both with greek letters.

"they're really cool where did you get them?" I look in his direction and see what his talking about, I tell him my father gave them to me before he died. He looks at me with sorry eyes but i just wave it off. " hey, do you want to sit with my friends over there?" He says hoping I would. I shake my head and tell him that it would be fine if he left. He just sat there. " what grade are you in?" He asked sheepishly.

"seven" I say nibbling on my sandwich. At first he looked surprised and then said "grades sevens aren't usually that hot." I stare right at him, I can't believe what he just said. "Oh shit I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that!" He slowly starts standing when I let out a giggle, he seems to notice and sits back down not with much confidence now.

"So what grade are you in?" I shove my sandwich back in my lunch bag and close it.

"Eight but I sit with the grade nines" he says trying to act cool, I look at him and shake my head. "What?" he says with a cocky smile plastered on his face.

The bell rings. I stand up but he grabs my arm "bye" he says " let's sit by each other on the bus?" I can feel my checks turn red so I don't say anything I just nod. Class went by pretty fast. I got on the bus and I guess I was pretty excited to sit by Alex. I notice him get on the bus, he shoots be one of his award-winning smiles and plops right beside me. We talk for what seems like hours, until we hear a thump. Thump, thump, smash, something or someone had broken the window beside me. Something had grabbed me by my arm and started pulling me out.

"Alex!" I scream, he grabs my legs and pulls.

"Fuck wait" he touches a sign in the back of his key Chain and it turns into a sword. He slashes the paw and grabs me. "Shit how the fuck did they find me?!" I look at him not knowing what do say. "Are you okay?" I nod. He grabs my arm and checks it out, he looks at it curiously and then he sees my ring and my bracelet. "Oh fuck we need to get of the bus!" He grabs me and pulls me out of the bus. I can hear him whisper to himself. "She can't be, her dad," I pull on him wich hurts my arm but I need to get answer.

"What about my dad?" I say annoyed."and what can't I be?" He looks around trying to see if its safe enough.

"I think they found you.. I mean us because two demigods scent is stronger than one so they can sniff us out easier" He pulls my arm and we start running, next thing I know im out cold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It takes me a few minutes to realize I'm awake because I'm in total darkness. I look around trying to find something or someone that might help me get out, I spot a little hole that has light coming through it, I try to go up to it but something jerks my hand back. I realize that I have something chained to my hand. I pull on the chain with all my strength and it breaks of the wall. "Yes!" I whisper, I walk to the hole and look through it. there's a man and a women. I'm about to ask for help when I realize his chaining her to the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to escape" he smirks. He eyes her hungrily and starts ripping of the woman's clothes. She jerks and try's to scream but the man covers her mouth "now, now if you scream" he shakes his head putting his finger on her lips. He finishes ripping of the woman's clothing. " know honey, I'm going to unchain your hands" he says evilly, " alright, now unzip my zipper" he says while grabbing her arm. She twitches but stretches her arm out.

She reaches for the zipper but instead of unzipping it she punches him."Let me go you fucking basterd" she screams. The man stands up and kicks her.

" I said unzip my pants not punch me you bitch" he sits on top of her again "unzip them!" He yells. She does as she told and unzips them. He chuckles "now, take my dick out for a ride" he smirks evilly. She takes it out and moves her hand up and down it. The man groans with pleasure, she moves her hand up and down it moving her wrist in a nodding motion. "Ohh, that's it honey keep doing it like that, and I might just spare your life."

She slowly starts going up into a sitting position. She motions the man to stand up. He looks at her and stands up. She takes her tongue out and massages the crown of the penis. "Ohh, sweetheart you just earned yourself another week of living" he puts his hand at the back of her head and pushes her head farther, theres gagging noises coming out of her and the man chuckles.

I turn away disgusted. Then I hear a door opening. I quickly tiptoe back to my spot. The lights turn on and I find myself squinting trying to figure out who the person is. He drops the food near me and smirks. I look around the room and I find Alex unconscious in a corner "Alex" I shake him, he opens one eye and gives me half a smile, I grab the food and feed him little bits. I carefully take his shirt off. I gag at the sight of his cut,It's not really deep but its still really gross. I rip a piece of my shirt and wipe the blood in his chest. He groans and grabs my hand, he realizes its me and let's go of me.

"Alright I see your done with your food" says I kid about my age coming in. I shoot him a dirty look and he chuckles "alright, alright il leave the food here" he looks at Alex and grins"he got what he deserved." He walks out of the room laughing.

I pick up the water he left and put some in my hand but something something weird happens the water gracefully goes up my finger and it floats in my palm. I but my hand near Alexes cut and the water fills his cut and heals it. Alex opens his eyes and stares at me "how did y-" I cut him off

"I don't know" I say " how are we getting out if here?" Alex looks around the room and stands up.

"I've been here before, I think I know how to get out. But we need to wait until the kid comes in. We need to take his keys" I nod agreeing with his plan. I sit beside him and wait.

We're woken up by the sound of opening doors. Alex stands up and grabs his key chain, he runs his thumb through his key chain and it turns into a sword. I completely forgot that he could do that! He stands up and wait for be kid to come in. "What the-" Alex elbows him in the face and knocks him out. I grab the keys and put them in my pocket

"Know what?" I say

"We have to sneak out and find the stairs" he says, he turns around to look at me but he sees I'm confused as fuck. "The stairs take us outside, we are in their cave" he says

"Who's cave? Isn't this like a basement? Or something?" He looks at me impatiently, he looks at the door the looks at me, "you can tell me later." He nods and we walk out the door cautiously. He points to where the hidden stairs are, their not really hidden, hidden they just camouflage with the rough wall. We fast walk to the stairs and start sprinting when we touch the first step. When we're half way up we hear shouts.

"What do you mean they escaped!" A man yells. "I-I was nocked out, Zeus' son" the kid says. "well go look for them!" He yells. we sprint up the stairs as fast as we can. I can almost smell the fresh air.


End file.
